Asian Love Potion
by Mistofstars
Summary: Justin and Heath decide to play a prank, but have no idea what effects it includes... Rating: T for now ! WWE SLASH ! John Cena / Wade Barrett, don't like, don't read - WILL NOT BE FINISHED ANY TIME SOON!
1. the prank

Oops, I did it again... sorry, I simply couldn't resist to convert this idea into words... I decided that I should write more light-hearted stories, there's enough hatred and depression in this world! And what could be better than JADE to warm your heart, huh? So, here's part one of Asian Love Potion. I know the idea isn't new, but whatever...

Disclaimer: None of WWE's star is mine, none of this happened, all fictional, unfortunately...

**~~~*** Asian Love Potion ***~~~**

***** Part 1: the prank *****

Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel stood in a deserted hallway of the arena, giggling like little school girls. Object of the amusement was a small vial which contained a clear liquid. Quietly Justin read out the inscription to Heath.

"This Japanese drink offers you the opportunity to win your beloved over to yourself! A sip of both is enough to grant them eternal love!"

Heath laughed heartily and looked slightly sceptically at Justin.

"And you think that really works?" said the redhead, whereupon Justin just grinned.

"We will see."

...

John Cena sat in his dressing room and treated himself to a freshly brewed coffee. His coach had already started putting on his sports shoes when he heard Cena cursing and coughing. With a frown he turned around and looked at the American.

"Are you okay?"

Cena's face was red from coughing.

"Yes, uhm, the coffee here is really disgusting. Ugh..."

His coach just laughed and called "See you later".

...

Heath and Wade were had just changed their clothes; Wade was drinking his protein shake when he suddenly spat it out in disgust.

"What is that? Yuck, Heath you didn't urinate in my drink again, did you?", he asked suspiciously, and Heath had to put himself together, not to laugh out loud but to deny with an innocent air.

Still cursing about the nasty bitter taste in his mouth, Wade walked with Heath to their daily training.

Heath was wide-eyed when Cena passed them by and when Wade and Cena gave each other a nod and a smile, making both of them blush.

A few steps later Heath heard Wade mumble.

"Cena looks really good today, doesn't he. So fresh and somehow...hm..." The Englishman had barely saved himself before he meant to say "sexy" - as a man you didn't say another man was sexy, unless you came on to him.

Startled, and about to explode with laughter, Heath followed the confused black-haired into the training establishment. During his workout there was suddenly Justin running up to Heath, bouncing up and down excitedly in front of him.

"Heath, Heath, I need to talk to you, NOW!"

"What is it?" The redhead said, panting as he ran on the treadmill.

"Wade and Cena! You have to see that! Heath, it works!"

The two ran through the hallways until Justin gave Heath a sign to stop and to be quiet. They carefully looked around the corner and saw Wade and Cena standing in the corridor. Cena stood there with his back to the wall, and Wade had stretched out his strong arm, so that his hand was now resting next to Cena's face on the wall.

The younger had approached the American precariously close and spoke softly to him. It wasn't hard to see that he was flirting with Cena – his posture, that charming smile, the murmured words he said to him... Justin was annoyed that they were standing too far away to hear what was said. Cena's appearance however was completely sufficient – the older nearly steamed, his face wore a deep red shade, and he nervously ran his fingers through his close-cropped hair.

Time seemed to stand still, Justin and Heath held their breath when they saw John and Wade coming closer and closer to each other, until they suddenly kissed passionately. Justin's jaw dropped, Heath's eyes widened. Wade wrapped his arm around Cena's back and pulled him closer; they could hear Cena's aroused sigh through the whole hallway.

Heath was the one who released them from their state of shock. Nervously he waved his hands in front of Justin's face, gesticulating wildly.

"What shall we do now, what shall we do now?"

Justin looked helplessly at him and shrugged his shoulders haphazardly.

...

Cena didn't know what was wrong with him. He was warm, his cheeks were burning with redness, as he lifted his gaze to drown in Wade's eyes for a long time. The Englishman had steered them to the next best storage room, had pressed him against the wall; now he was looking down at him with sparkling, glowing eyes and an irresistible smile. His large, strong hands were wrapped around Cena's waist and pulled him closer. John heard his heart in his ears, booming, loud and quickly throbbing.

Again their lips met in a stormy kiss; automatically Cena's fingers wandered to Wade's broad neck and gently pulled his head closer. It felt so good to perceive those warm lips, to smell Wade's beguiling perfume, to feel safe in his nearness. But where did this gnawing desire suddenly come from? Why did he feel like he needed Wade close to himself? Had he yearned for the black-haired before? So indispensably?

A few minutes ago the younger had addressed him, made him a few compliments – somehow their mouths had found to passionate kisses then, Wade had whispered in his ear that he would make sure to make him feel good – and somewhere in Cena's head the fuses were blown, any clear thought was replaced with lust and desire – and now they were here.

Breathlessly Cena watched himself pushing up Wade's T-shirt, unbuckling his belt impatiently. Speechless with desire Wade looked down at the elder, feasted on his beautiful features and felt dizzy.

Suddenly there was a quite pushy knock at the door, surly the two looked at each other and stopped their movements.

"Who is it?", Wade whispered to John, who could only shrug his shoulders helplessly.

"Wade? It's me, Justin with Heath... we must very, very urgently talk to you before you'll kiss us", the South African said and sounded a little intimidated. Wade sighed annoyed, gave John a little kiss on the nose and opened the door.

"What?", he asked, not too friendly, but Heath and Justin had already entered the room and stared again and again and Wade and John, in total disbelief.

...

"You did WHAT?", Cena exclaimed involuntarily, once the redhead had taught them gently that they had poured some Asian potion in their drinks. Heath lowered his gaze guiltily and kneaded his hands.

"We never thought it would actually work", Justin was trying to defend them.

"That's why my protein shake tasted so disgustingly, and I thought Heath had urinated in it again", Wade muttered, what made Cena even more hysterical.

"Do you only think about your stupid drink? The two have virtually poisoned us!"

With flashing eyes Wade looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Well, you didn't think it was stupid that I lashed into you a few moments ago", he caterwauled, whereupon Justin and Heath desperately tried to stifle a laugh. John blushed like a red tomato and starting pouting.

"I called the Japanese from whom I have bought it, if it calms you. He said its effect would be gone in 7 days and that there will be no residue in your bodies then", Justin said.

"Hey, you should sue him then, it promised a lifelong effect!", Heath called out.

"Lifelong effect my ass", Cena growled and gave them black looks.

"Well, that was the stupidest prank you've ever done ...", Wade ended the conversation.

"I'm going back to the hotel."

Not one minute later, Wade was out of the door and walked along the corridors to the exit. He still felt Cena's soft, gentle lips on his, tasted his flavour, felt his warmth, his breath on his face. Those tender fingers in his neck, whose touches felt like burning fires...

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that John was standing next to him at once, slightly out of breath. Determinedly the American just took Wade's hand and walked with him to the exit.

"I... I just had the feeling that I wanted to be with you...", John said embarrassed, which only made Wade smile and hold Cena's hand tighter.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. overall confusion

_So, here's part two of Asian Love Potion. Thanks to my readers and those who reviewed so far! I'm glad you like it  ^_^_

_If you want to watch a few Wade / Jade videos, I just uploaded another one, here's the link_.com/watch?v=UFxGl3EIYa0

_Disclaimer: None of WWE's star is mine, none of this happened, all fictional, unfortunately..._

_**~~~*** Asian Love Potion ***~~**___****

***** Part 2: *** overall confusion**

Wade and Cena had somehow managed to finally separate from each other after many "last kisses" and to be good boys and go to their own hotel rooms. Right now Wade was standing in the shower with a dreamy smile, thinking of Cena's bright smile, his deep blue eyes, his gentle kisses... A shudder ran through him, his whole body was an object of happiness. 

To be honest, this had been the best trick Justin and Heath had ever thought of. Wade knew exactly why the two had taken such drastic means: How long had they listened to Wade's rave for Cena? Everyday they had patiently listened to his lovestoned ramblings. But when it came to actions the timid Wade often fell silent and blushed. He should just talk to Cena? Never! He should take Cena out on a date? Never! Too embarrassing, too risky...

And now a miracle had happened, that took a huge burden of Wade's impatient heart. He was all light-headed and felt weightless out of sheer joy and satisfaction. Although that was probably still and partially the effect of this bizarre potion... 

Wade had just dressed and was just rubbing his unruly hair dry, as the hotel phone shrilly rang. Puzzled he picked up the phone and heard John pussyfooting around at the other end of the line.

"Hi, Stu... I... I was just wondering if you would like to come over?", Cena raised the last words to a shrill nervous tone, so that Wade had to laugh quietly. Butterflies fluttered vigorously through his guts, his heart was a wild buoyant jungle. Cena's voice made the endorphins in his bloodstream run and explode with joy.

"Of course, where are you?"

... 

Barely 10 minutes later Wade was standing in front of Cena's door. His hands were sweaty, he felt quite excited as if he had drunk five cups of strong coffee. There was so much bottled-up energy accumulated in his body, he would have loved to run a few laps around the block.**  
><strong>

With a charming, irresistible smile, Cena opened the door and looked lasciviously at Wade. It was not long before he took Wade's hand and led him to his hotel room. The black-haired looked amazed when he realized all the small tea-lights burning in the room, giving it a dim, cosy light. 

Cena had barely closed the door when his lips entangled Wade's again to stormy kisses. His hands were everywhere, stroking along Wade's back, pressing the younger closer to him. Overwhelmed by the feelings that splashed over him, Wade replied with equal intensity, put his arms around Cena's waist and kissed him again and again until he had the feeling to know John's lips by heart, that he could draw them blindly, guess their consistency off the cuff...**  
><strong>

John's pleasing scent took firmly hold of itself in Wade's chest and beguiled him, his breathing resounded in his ears and seemed to him as the most beautiful melody to which he could eternally listen to. His cheeks were red with hot blood, when he broke apart from Cena and looked deeply into his eyes. He recognized the desire in the dark blue pupils of his counterpart and felt his groin tingle with excitement. 1000 thoughts raced through his head, ideas of what he wanted to do with Cena right now, and the younger had to take a deep breath to calm his disturbed mind.

Just when Cena approached him again, eager to kiss his mouth, Wade kept him from doing so, gently putting his hands on Cena's chest and pushing him away.**  
><strong>

"John... that won't do... we're totally on this weird drug...", he tried to explain whereupon Cena just blinked as if he had awoken from a deep sleep. He nodded seriously and approvingly. Somewhere in his urgent desire for Wade his reason had vanishedinto thin air and had made him forget everything...

"Or... have you ever felt like this before? Yesterday or the day before yesterday, for example?"

Cena shrugged his shoulders helplessly, after thinking a few moments. 

"I don't remember... I can't remember how I've felt for you. Maybe I've had my eye on you, maybe I had not, I've no idea", the elder said thoughtfully. 

"How about you?"**  
><strong>

Panic suddenly shot through Wade's brain like a bullet, he tried to remain calm – he was a terrible liar.

"Uhm... I can't remember either."

Brooding, Cena sat down on the bed, and soon Wade emulated his deed. As if by magic he grabbed Cena's slender fingers and held them gently in his hand. He could almost feel John's upset pulse... 

"And how do we know now that it is the drug that makes us act like this? After all it might be complete bullshit what Justin and Heath have been telling us...", Cena mused, not noticing how Wade's thumb stroked his back of the hand. Wade thought for a moment.

"Hm... hit me. Straight in the face."

Startled, Cena looked at him.

"Are you serious?", he asked, what made Wade laugh.

"Yes, absolutely, I'm serious. If it's because of this drink, you won't be able to beat me, I'd assume. Lovers normally don't beat each other, right?", Wade argued whereupon Cena nodded peaceably. Their hands parted, Cena raised his hand, held his breath – it displeased him to beat Wade on purpose – it was something else then when they were in the ring. 

Incredulously he watched as he repeatedly raised his arm, aimed at Wade's face and how his hand was thrown back automatically. Wade, who had screwed up his eyes protectively asked at some point: "And? Doesn't work, right?", whereupon Cena just sighed and lowered his hand.**  
><strong>

Instead of answering, he leaned forward, tilted his head and covered Wade's warm lips gently with his own, which brought them back to slow, tender kisses. Finally, Wade put his big hand on Cena's back of the head, leaned **over **Cena and fell with him down upon the sheets.

While John was lying on his back he looked contemplatively at Wade's moves, his chest rose rapidly, and the golden light of the candles refracted in his eyes, so that they sparkled like jewels. Before a word of doubt could be spoken again, he placed his hands on Wade's broad strong shoulders and pulle**d the Englishman down to him.**

In their kisses a few faint moans and sighs could be heard, while Wade's leg slid between Cena's thighs; his fingers crawled under Cena's T-shirt and stroked along his ribs playfully. John also thought no longer and obeyed the burning desire that had come over him. His hands were put on Wade's hips, walked under his shirt, went to his firm butt, which he touched free from restraints. 

The heat in his body went sky high as he felt Wade's teeth, voluptuously dug into his neck, and when the powerful fingers of the black-haired grabbed his hips. A loud, impatient groan escaped his lips, when he felt Wade's warm hands on the inside of his thighs...

A loud, intrusive tapping stopped their actions while Wade frowned and looked down at Cena. 

"John? Wade? It's us!", Justin cheeped on the other side of the hotel door.

Unnerved Wade rolled his eyes and growled. 

"This time I really should kill them!", he whispered frustrated as he got up.

Cena was still out of breath when his eyes tracked every move the Englishman made. He was enthralled, stone still. The younger man had cast a spell over him, and now there was no escape. He yearned for Wade so badly that it was tearing him to pieces, when he couldn't be in Wade's seductive vicinity.

Wade opened the door, with a face as long as a fiddle, to let in the chaotic pack.

They looked slightly aghast and speechless when they saw Cena lying on the bed. Both interpreted the signals correctly when they discovered Wade's ransacked hair, Cena's short breathing, the redness on their cheeks...

"We... ehm... are hopefully not too late", Heath began, scratching the back of his head. Embarrassed, he looked down.

"You did not just... hmm?" 

"No, you've already taken care of that!", Wade snapped and collapsed back into bed next to Cena. John immediately turned to his side and pillowed his face on Wade's broad chest. The taller put his arm around Cena protectively, whereupon Cena let out a pleased sigh and snuggled up to Wade.

Feeling awkward, Justin looked perplexed at Heath, in his eyes an alarmed expression. 

"I only have one request for you two... are you even listening?", Justin said when he saw Cena and Wade had closed their lids, lying relaxed side by side. Wade nodded, Cena also.

"We only want you to not sleep with each other... because that would probably kill us afterwards, as soon as this potion loses its effect. And don't say we didn't ask you for it!", it blustered out of the South African. Cena laughed softly, Wade had to smile.

"All right, and now fuck off. Cuddling is probably not forbidden, right?", Wade said, while Cena's fingers were getting back under his shirt, stroking the flat muscular stomach. 

With the feeling of having achieved absolutely nothing, Justin and Heath were back on the floor of the hotel.


	3. when going too far is insufficient

My dear readers! Thanks to all who have R / R so far! Unfortunately I couldn't update earlier because my life is quite chaotic these days (in good and bad ways at the same time).

Please let me know if I made any grammar mistakes or likewise stuff, because English isn't my mother tongue and I'd like to improve myself. Oh, and by the way, if anyone here is on tumblr, please let me know, I'd love to follow you. My tumblr is mistofstars dot tumblr dot com.

Warning: sexual themes ahead, don't like, don't read. Oh, and also some corny lines, but whatever ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of WWE's characters or people working for WWE. This is all made up.

**~~~*** Asian Love Potion ***~~~**

***** Part 3: *** when going too far is insufficient**

The next morning Heath and Justin joined Wade and Cena at the breakfast table. Yawning and quite taciturn, Justin poured himself and the others hot, steaming coffee and spread himself a bun with tiny eyes. He was so tired that he didn't even notice the silence at the table. Heath, who was sitting across from him, slightly kicked his shin bone at some point. Surprised the South African lifted his gaze and looked at Heath, who was nodding to Cena and Wade. 

Incredulously Justin looked at the two for a while. Their plates were full, but they hadn't had a single bite. The coffee was steaming in their cups unnoticed. John had supported his face with his hand and looked at Wade with a dreamy smile. The black-haired was leaning back and doing pretty much the same – eyeing Cena with amorous glances.**  
><strong>

In between one of them took a deep breath and sighed with melancholic sounds. Who knew how long they had been sitting here like that?

Heath shook his head.

"What have we done?" He whispered to Justin.

"Hey, Wade, you're not hungry?" Gabriel asked aloud, what awoke Wade from his torpor. Dazed, he parted from Cena's eyes with a smile, and looked at Justin happily.**  
><strong>

"No, I'm not hungry.. all day long I've had this queasy feeling in my stomach. Since I woke up this morning and John was lying next to me...", as he spoke, he grabbed Cena's hand and held it gently in his. John blushed and looked down on their hands, with an extremely agitated smile on his embarrassed face.

Heath and Justin watched powerlessly. As soon as Wade spoke, he sounded as if in a dream, they had never seen him before so very happy and relaxed. The air seemed to crackle, you could almost feel the fire that had broken out between John and Wade. 

Soon the two got up, in silent agreement, holding hands while leaving the room. Heath watched them thoughtfully and eyed their plates.

"The two only live off love and air. Look, they didn't even eat a thing."

...

John felt excited, nervous, dizzy. He and Wade currently trained in the in-house gym. While they were running on the treadmill next to each other, he could watch the black-haired man in the mirror opposite.

The sweat ran down his forehead... his wet, dark hair framed his face like a painting. This muscular body, the tendons and nerves that were twitching and working... If he tried, he could even hear Wade's rapid breathing – a hot tingling wave shot through his abdomen. Visions of him and the younger came to his mind, naked and tightly intertwined, lying in the sheets, and he found it quite difficult to concentrate on his training.

Wade's burning eyes didn't make it any easier. 

John noticed how the Englishman observed him in the mirror, how a desiring, longing expression made his pupils glassy and absent-mindedly. He wanted Wade to touch him, wanted to feel his strong hands on his bare skin; wanted to kiss the hot lips, bury his fingers in his hair, caress him, claim him.

...

A few moments later Wade found himself in his hotel room again – John pressed hard against a wall and kissed him passionately and so stormy that Wade's legs turned to jelly. His hands grabbed the strong, muscular back of the older and pressed him closer. John's excited sighs of pleasure triggered a tsunami in Wade's insides. 

The utter chaos had taken them both, and now there was no escape. A shrill voice inside of Wade's head warned him that it was wrong what they were doing. What if John had never desired him, didn't want him? Could he justify it then to have abused him for his purposes? No, he didn't want to win Cena for himself in this way. 

Reluctantly he touched Cena's shoulders and pushed the American slightly away, looked into his clear blue eyes while both of them panting heavily.

"John... what are you doing... I thought we had agreed on something", he argued – it had never felt so hard to reject someone. John smiled irresistibly and placed his warm hand on Wade's crotch recklessly. He could feel the erection of the taller through his pants, and exerted some pressure with his fingers, whereupon Wade shut his eyes and cocked his head. Automatically his lids closed, it felt so good to feel John's slender, gentle fingers working. 

"Don't worry. No sex. At least not what you're thinking of...", Cena whispered and kissed Wade's neck. Quickly the tender kisses changed to wanton bite. John's hand slid under the shirt of the black-haired to caress the well-toned upper body. Blindly Wade let John do what he liked, not really having the strength to resist him any longer.**  
><strong>

Eventually the alarm bells in his head rang again, when he perceived light kisses on his bare stomach, but the deeper those kisses wandered, the quieter the unspoken warnings became. Quickly and skilfully John's fingers undid Wade's pants, his hand started stroking the inside of his thigh. Soon he felt John's hot, wet mouth, grasped his short hair, groaned, trembled. Any kind of restraint had become history.

**...**

Heath and Justin didn't meet the two of them until evening, when the crew had gathered in a hotel bar to celebrate. John and Wade sat in a corner and talked animatedly, both laughing heartily from time to time. At some point, John put his arm around Wade, pulled the younger close and kissed his forehead.

The redhead and the South African were drinking their beers, sitting at the bar and observing the couple out of the corner of their eyes. Eve Torres, who was sitting next to them, happily involved in a conversation with Justin, noticed their sceptical looks. Curiously she turned around and saw Wade and Cena kissing heartbreakingly passionately. The touched expressions on their faces spoke volumes.

"Wow, what's going on with them?", Eve asked, half to herself, half to the other two. 

"Nothing. We've just poisoned them. Or drugged them", Justin admitted and raised his glass to Eve. A slight smirk spread across the mouth of the brunette woman. 

"Well, in any case it's a very effective drug." She stood up slowly and leaned over to Justin, whispering softly into his ear. 

"You wouldn't need that for me..." 

Slightly shocked Justin gazed after her, and observed how her hips swung when she walked past him. 

"I still wish we had another bottle", Justin murmured softly to himself, looking thoughtfully at Heath, who was still watching John and Wade.

... 

The night had already advanced when John and Wade were lying in their hotel bed, holding each other in their arms. Small candles were the only source of light, which gave the room a romantic, cosy touch. Wade couldn't help but sinking into Cena's deep blue eyes.

Lovingly he stroked along the face of the older, kissed his lips and forehead tenderly again and again. It felt so good to smell his perfume, to feel his warmth, to have his arm around him. Their legs were intertwined, their bare feet played with each other.

"John ... I must tell you something", Wade began in a low voice, whereupon Cena nodded. 

"I lied when I told you I couldn't remember what I've felt for you..." Shaky breaths escaped the younger one, while he was trying to calm his nerves. His hand searched for Cena's and held his fingers tightly in his. 

"I love you... I love you for so long that I don't even remember when it started. So long I've yearned for you, and I couldn't find words for my feelings. Until Justin and Heath had come up with this silly prank... And I hope, that when we are back to normal, you will reciprocate my feelings... I don't know how I could continue living after what I've experienced with you now...", he revealed to John, and he was surprised how easily it suddenly felt to share his secret with Cena. 

An irresistible smile came to John's delicate lips, and he kissed Wade so passionately and desirously that Wade felt happiness flowing like pure energy inside of him. John pillowed his face upon Wade's chest and snuggled up to him.

"Right now I just want to be with you, Stu... I think I love you too. I think I've done it ever since I first saw you. I love you..." 

While these words repeatedly echoed in Wade's ear, Cena eventually fell asleep in his arms, with a blissful smile on his relaxed facial features.

**TBC**


End file.
